Multiple Personality Disorders
by insanemonkeyboy
Summary: What's wrong with Fairy Tail? For some reason, everybody's personality in Fairy Tail has changed drastically. Is it permanent? How will it affect the guild? And most of all, who could've done such a thing? Natsu x small harem


**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. I just write fanfictions for it.

And I'm back with another one shot. This one features Natus and a small harem (consisting of Erza, Mira, Kinana, and Lisanna). No proper lemons, but does get lemony in spots.

I'm working on my update to "The Size of His Heart" now. After that will be "Fiery Jade" followed by "Lost," and then "Dragon Slayer's of Fairy Tail." If you haven't voted in the poll for your preferred "Lost" pairing, remember to vote.

Read and Review as Always**

* * *

Erza knew it wasn't a normal day when she woke up. In fact, she couldn't say why, but it felt like all her inhibitions were suddenly gone. She was tired of being known as the disciplinarian. The stoic. The buzz-kill. From this day forward she would be Erza Scarlet, life of the party.

"Here I come Fairy Tail!" She practically roared as she exquipped into one of her more daring outfits, a sleeveless black shirt that showed plenty of cleavage with a back cut down to just far enough that her bra strap didn't show and a mid-thigh length blue skirt. But she didn't wear the outfit because it looked sexy, though it probably did. She wore it because it was easy to engage in one of her all time favorite activities: brawling.

 **~~~Natsu~~~**

"Fight me succubus whore!"

Natsu looked up in annoyance as the redhead came in. Things were weird enough as it was today, and now Erza was barging into the guild picking fights? And the way Mira was acting…

"If you could even call the beating you're about to receive a 'fight,' tin can!" Retorted Mirajane, instantly using her Satan Soul take over.

Erza requipped into her heart kruz armor (no need to go all out in the guild after all) and charged the silver-white haired barmaid. Natsu growled. He had enough.

"Erza and Mirajane! Stop fighting this instant!" He commanded, grabbing both of them by the back of the neck and banging their heads together so they were knocked out.

"Thanks for taking care of that bro," Gray said from the counter, sipping a drink casually.

Natsu just offered him a nod before going back to his table.

Just then Juvia came in. She walked up to the bar as though Gray weren't even there and ordered a lemonade, which was unusual since the girl usually drank nothing but water. Well, this was one change the dragon slayer could live with.

"JUVIA-CHAN!" Gray attempted to dive-tackle the water mage, only for her to move aside and him to face-plant on the ground. Natsu sweat-dropped and moved farther away, heading up to the bar.

"Hey Kinana, get me a small steak with a large side of cooked carrots, broccoli, and spinach."

"Are you sure?" Kinana looked at him incredulously.

"Of course I'm sure," Natsu snapped curtly. The flustered barmaid quickly went to get his order.

"And a strawberry cheesecake!" Erza's voice followed her into the kitchen as she came to sit next to Natsu.

Natsu just tsked at her disapprovingly. "Aren't you going to eat some healthy food before you indulge yourself?"

"Natsu," Erza said, half turning to him. "Strawberry cheesecake is the shit."

Natsu sweat-dropped. "Why do you like it then?"

"It's an expression," Erza explained cheerfully. "It means it's like the coolest thing ever."

"Of course it's cool," Natsu replied stoically, "it has to be kept in the refrigerator or it won't go bad."

"Not cool as in temperature," Erza said. "Cool as in great. Awesome. Amazing. Delicious." She started drooling.

"Umm… Okay," Natsu said with a sigh.

"Why are you asking me to read this Gajeel?" Natsu turned to see Levy pouting at the black-haired dragon slayer. "Wouldn't you rather do something else? Like sing?"

"Nah, don't feel like singing." Gajeel said.

Natsu was shocked, but did his best to conceal it. Something was definitely really weird today…

"Happy, I've got a fish for you!" Carla's excited voice came from the guild hall entrance.

"Thanks Carla," Happy said, eating the fish quickly. "But don't think you're going to win my affections with a silly little fish."

"It was worth a try," Carla pouted as she followed the blue exceed who was currently flying away from her.

Alright. Something was very wrong. No doubt about it.

"Hello Natsu-nii," Wendy said with a smile as she approached the bar.

"Hi Wendy," Natsu returned the smile.

"You seem quiet today," she commented as she joined him at the bar.

"Do I? No more than usual I think." He didn't think he was really acting that much differently. Sure, he'd decided this morning that he was done with all the childish behavior, but that was the only thing that was different. "Oh, thanks Kinana." He smiled at the barmaid as she delivered his steak and vegetables.

He managed to block out the rest of the guild as he ate, cutting his steak into small pieces and eating each one slowly, savoring the taste. He also ate the vegetables afterward, glad that things that were nutritious also had a decent taste to them.

Suddenly he got the uncomfortable feeling that someone was staring at him. He tried to resist the urge to look, but after several moments he turned his head slowly to the right. He saw Erza's brown saucers staring into his eyes.

"Did you need so-mmph!" He barely got half a sentence out before a forkful of cheesecake was stuffed in his mouth.

"What was that for?" He roared as Erza shied away from him.

"Everyone should have strawberry cheesecake at least once in their life!" Erza said. "You know it was good."

Natsu was about to reprimand her again, but he paused, blinked, and slowly let the flavor permeate his taste buds. Well, she was right about one thing. It did taste good.

"It is good, but that still doesn't excuse neglecting to eat your vegetables Erza." He chided. "Here. You can finish mine."

"Juvia-kun! Your Gray-sama is here for youuuuu!" Natsu cringed as he heard Gray's voice behind him.

"Put some clothes on!" Juvia said sharply. Well, apparently whatever was happening hadn't affected Gray's stripping habit.

"Hey everybody! Give it up for the Guild's number one S-class mage and future master, Laxus Dreyar!" the tall blonde announced as he strode into the guild, wearing a flashy silver suit with a fedora. He strutted up to the front and presented a rose to Erza. "For you, my scarlet flower."

"Can it Taser breath," Erza growled, punching him clear across the guild.

"Can it, as in put it in a can? I think that's what he was trying to do, tin can," Mirajane smirked from across the bar.

"You did not just say that demon bitch."

"What're you going to do about it fire crotch?"

Immediately the guild erupted into a brawl, with Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Erza, Lucy, and Kinana, who jumped over the counter to take part, leading it.

"Real men fight with their minds, not their fists," Elfman said calmly, sitting at a table near the bar.

"Good luck Juvia-chan!" Gray cheered as Juvia jumped into the fray.

"Go for the shirts and bras!" Laxus called out from the floor as he woke up from Erza's punch. "And tear as many as you can!"

Suddenly said thunder mage got chills and turned around to see Freed, stripped to his waist with a creepy aura surrounding him. "You look like you need assistance, Laxus. Why don't we take this to the bath-house and I can massage you with these oils."

"Ummm… thanks, but no thanks bro. Laxus is gonna' watch a cat fight." He quickly ran from Freed to the other side of the guild. "That's it Lucy, rip that shirt a little more! Yeah Levy, that's the spirit! Let's see that silver bush!" he yelled as Levy accidentally grabbed Mirajane's skirt and ripped it off.

A sudden, forceful, and very evil aura filled the guild as nosebleeds erupted everywhere. "Nobody. Saw. Anything." Mirajane quickly used her transform magic to put a skirt back over her female parts.

"Aren't you going to stop them master?" Natsu asked Makarov who was sitting across the bar.

"Nah, this is too great to watch." Makarov replied.

"But they're tearing the guild up." Natsu sweat-dropped. "Think about how much money it will take to repair it."

"Who cares about a few expenses," Makarov said. "If they want to tear up the guild for fun, let them."

Alright. That was the last straw. Maybe Makarov didn't care, but Natsu sure did, and they weren't going to get away with it on his watch.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed, letting enough of his magic power seep out that he knew it would scare the shit out of most of them. For the other two, namely Erza and Mira, he just grabbed them by their necks again and carried them over to the bar. "You two will remain here where I can see you till you learn to be nice to each other."

"Aye sir!" Both replied with instant smiles on their faces.

Natsu was able to return to his thoughts as he heard Elfman say something about real men stopping fights and not starting them. He sighed, wondering what was going on in the guild today. Why was everything so… backwards?

Before he could think too much about it he got that feeling again. The one you get when someone's staring at you. With a sigh, he turned to the right again. Only this time there were two sets of eyes, both settled firmly on the dragon slayer, and two sets of cheeks tinged pink.

"What do you girls want?" He asked with a sigh.

"Well, we just found something that we agree on." Erza said with Mirajane nodding.

"Oh? Good to hear." Natsu said, turning back to the bar. "Kinana, can I get a beer?"

"Sure thing Natsu!"

As she was coming back with a beer, Natsu suddenly felt a pair of large breasts pressed against his right arm, quickly followed by another large pair of breasts pressed against his left arm.

"You're cute," two voices said together as two sets of arms wrapped themselves around him.

"What are you girls doing now?" Natsu asked, a little nervously as his little dragon was starting to beg to be let out.

"We're gonna' have a threesome!" Mira said happily, pressing her breasts even further into Natsu.

"Yep. You're gonna' fuck us both till we pass out," Erza said happily from the other side.

"Hey!" Another set of boobs pressed against his back. "Nobody's having sex with Natsu without me!"

"Ok Lis," Mira grinned. "We can have a foursome."

"Looks like the bar's closed!" Kinana said, jumping over the bar and grabbing Natsu's leg. Together, the four girls picked up the struggling dragon slayer and dragged him out of the guild.

"Wow." Laxus said. "I know everyone thinks I'm a sex god, but even I've never made it to four at once…."

"I don't think anyone here has," Makarov said with a nosebleed.

"Umm… I had all my male spirits run a train on me once." Lucy said from her seat.

"THAT'S BORDERLINE BESTIALITY!" Almost everyone yelled.

"What? All of them look _mostly_ human. Except Taurus, but his dick is enormooos."

Everyone turned green as silence reined for a few minutes.

"Isn't anyone gonna' help me?" Natsu asked as he was dragged from the guild.

"Nope. Too jealous bro," Laxus said while nodding sagely.

"Fucking both my sisters at the same time is a man," Elfman declared.

"I'll help!" Makarov said, jumping up. "Just tell me where you want the cameras placed."

"Pervert!" Natsu yelled, anime tears coming to his eyes.

And with that they were gone.

On the way back to Fairy Hills, Wendy smiled softly, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief. "Well, I did it Natsu-nii. And I think it worked out pretty well… I had fun, at least."

 **~~~~~~Flashback: 1 Day Prior~~~~~~**

"Hey Natsu-nii, I want to do something fun. What did you do for fun around the guild when you were 14?" Wendy asked her older brother figure as they sat at a table in the guild.

"Hmm…" Natsu thought for a moment. "I think I pretty much just fought. And pulled pranks."

"Pranks?" Wendy said. "I don't know if I could do that…"

"Sure you could," Natsu grinned. "You're much smarter than me. Most of my pranks didn't work because they were too obvious…"

"But would it really be fun? I wouldn't want to see anyone get hurt because of my prank…"

"Don't worry about it, like I said." Natus grinned. "I'm sure you'll think of something that would be really funny. Have some confidence in yourself!"

"If you say so, Natsu-nii…" Wendy thought about it. Maybe she could find something that would be fun. But who to prank? She couldn't just prank one person or they might think she didn't like them. Or worse yet, that she _liked_ them. So she'd have to figure out a way to prank the whole guild…

And so, after searching the library, she found the perfect prank. It was a spell that could be cast that would affect everyone with the same guild mark except the caster. A spell that pushed their dominant personality traits back and their repressed traits to the forefront for a whole day. Wendy giggled as she imagined the pandemonium that would break loose if everyone's personalities were suddenly reversed.

Well, tomorrow they were going to find out.

 **~~~~~~Present time~~~~~~**

"You were right, Natsu-nii. It was fun." Wendy smiled, then blushed as the winds carried the sounds of flesh slapping and moans from Natsu's house. "Sounds like it ended up being fun for you too," she said with a slightly perverse giggle, a trickle of blood running from her nose as she imagined what was happening in that house right now.

She quickly shook the thoughts from her head, blushing. She couldn't think of Natsu-nii like that! She decided to ignore the whispers of pleasure that particular wind carried as she made her way back to Fairy Hills.

But she still had to take care of herself that night, and she couldn't help it if her nii-san's face just happened to be the one that came to her mind.

 **~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~**

"Ugh… What happened?" Natsu groaned as he woke up. He was suddenly happy that he'd gone out and bought a king-sized bed on a whim a few days ago, as it made it possible to have four girls snuggled up to him, naked, with no blankets.

 _Shit_. The events of last night quickly returned to his mind, and despite his swiftly rising erection he felt a shiver of fear run through him. The girls had clearly been in some kind of altered state yesterday, so if they were back to normal when they woke up….

"Nnnn…" Erza stirred against him. "Fuck me harder, Natsu…"

Natsu blushed as his erection peaked again, but then Mirajane's eyes fluttered open. She nuzzled against him, then started up, a confused look on her face. Then she looked as though she remembered, and then a seductive smirk settled on her lips. "Why Natsu, you sly dragon you," she grinned. "Who would've thought it?"

"Can you stop moving sis? I'm trying to sleep," Lisanna mumbled. Then her eyes opened. "Wait… Sis? She looked around, having a similar reaction as Mira when she first woke up. Then her mouth dropped open and she covered with a hand.

It wasn't long before the other two were awake as well. Erza would've hit Natsu on reflex if Mira hadn't wisely been ready to intercept the strike. So, after about 5 minutes, everyone was awake, though strangely, none of the girls moved away from Natsu. If anything, each clung tighter to him, as though trying to lay their claim against the other three naked women that were present. In the meantime, Natsu's little dragon was standing at full attention from the attention big Natsu was getting.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Mirajane said, not letting go of her grip on the dragon slayer.

"Well…" Natsu started.

"Good question." Erza replied, fire in her brown eyes as she looked at the other girls and her own grip tightened on Natsu. "What are we going to do?"

"I think the most reasonable thing to do is share…" murmured Kinana, not letting go either.

"Between all 4 of us?" Lisanna sounded incredulous.

There were a few moments of silence, as Natsu didn't dare to speak at the moment and the others were thinking.

"Well, he did a pretty good job pleasing all of us last night," Mira said with a blush.

"As long as he's willing to get kinky with me sometimes, I don't mind," Erza said starting to get a nosebleed.

Lisanna sighed as she remembered the previous night. "Alright… it's true he can please all of us, but does that mean that we can really share?"

Kinana shrugged. "I know I'm not giving Natsu up. I'd rather share him than risk losing him."

"Same her," echoed Mira and Erza.

Lisanna seemed to think about this for a moment before also agreeing. "Alright, you guys win. We share."

"The question now," Erza said, her hand 'absentmindedly' beginning to stroke Natsu's erection, "is how to tell the guild."

"They may think it kind of weird…" Mira said as she stilled Natsu's moans by pressing her lips to his.

"Well, they can think what they want," Kinana said, pausing to lick Natsu's shaft before adding, "They don't have Natsu."

Lisanna didn't say anything, as her mouth was currently slipping over the tip of li'l Natsu. Who was actually pretty sizable.

"Mmm…" Mira moaned as Natsu's fingers suddenly slipped into her womanhood. She could feel his arm straining to reach, so she scooted up a little to make it easier for him, which resulted in her breasts pressing against his face. "Oh yes…" she moaned as he quickly took her nipple in his mouth.

Meanwhile Erza has a similar idea, sliding up till her pussy rested on the dragon slayer's other hand. Realizing immediately what she wanted, because even Natsu isn't _that_ dense, he slid his fingers into her as well.

Lisanna, currently unable to access any other part of the dragon slayer, began rubbing her own slit softly. Kinana, a little bolder than the younger Strauss, pushed Mira's head and breasts to the side with her hips and settled over Natsu's face. She was quickly rewarded with a tongue in her pussy.

Just then the door to the house was kicked down. "NATSU! IT'S NOT MANLY TO FUCK MY SISTERS….!"

Elfman's jaw dropped for about 5 seconds, blood dripping from both sides of his nose for an instant before four very angry girls attacked at once, kicking him back through the door and far away from the house.

5 seconds later found them a writhing, moaning mess again.

 **~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~**

"I still don't see why I have to carry all 4 of you to the guild," Natsu complained. He was currently pushing even his immense dragon slayer strength to its limits, holding Mirajane in one arm, Erza in another, while Lisanna and Kinana were clinging at an awkward angle to the sides of his back, their legs wrapped around his waist and arms wrapped around his neck to keep their positions.

"Umm… Maybe because thanks to you none of us are really sore," Mira said.

"Thanks to me? You guys are the ones that jumped me," Natsu complained.

"I didn't hear you complain," Erza said.

"Yes you did," Natsu glared.

"Maybe when we were leaving the guild," Mira admitted. "But after we got back you were definitely not complaining."

"Hmph." Natsu groaned as he opened the door to the guild. But he still made his usual entrance, though a little less flashy.

"We're here!" He called, stumbling in through the door still carrying all four girls.

"Um, Natsu… Do you realize you have 4 FUCKING GIRLS ON YOU?! AND TWO OF THEM ARE THE STRONGEST AND SCARIEST IN FAIRY TAIL?!" Macao asked, his voice quickly elevating to a scream.

"Yeah, you got some kind of death wish?" Wakaba added with a grin.

"I can't wait to see flame brain get his ass kicked for this one," Gray smirked.

"Gray-sama! You were so nice to Juvia yesterday," Juvia cried.

"Why are you carrying these four young women to the guild, Natsu?" Makarov asked.

"Umm…" Natsu blushed.

"Because Natsu fucked us silly last night and this morning and now we're really sore," Mirajane chirped happily. As the other girls and Natsu all blushed.

"Oh. That makes sense…. WHAAAAAT?!" The whole guild chorused as one.

"But Natsu, I thought you were meant to be with me," Lucy cried.

"Please, I'm not diving into that after the crab, the horse, the cow, the lion, and the goat all had their turn in it. And maybe even beardie too."

"Lucy has crabs and warts from copulating with a goat?" Happy, who had just flown into the guild, asked.

"NO!" Lucy shrieked. "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT OUT OF THAT SENTENCE?"

Gray was just staring at the girls and Natsu as Natsu made his way to the table, depositing the girls in the chairs before sitting down himself.

"Umm…" The ice mage sweat-dropped. "You girls used protection right?"

"Ehehe…" Mira rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess it kind of slipped my mind," Erza said, blushing as she realized how much semen had been deposited in her last night.

"I could be pregnant," Lisanna and Kinana exclaimed together, smiles coming to both their faces.

"You mean we could have four little destructive terrors running around in 9 months?!" Gray shrieked.

For being sore, both Erza and Mira moved really fast. "What are you saying about my future children?" Both yelled at the gray-shaped hole in the floor.

"Don't worry Gray-sama! Juvia will bear four children for you – and many, many more!" Juvia cried out, diving into the hole after Gray.

"Looks like things will be even more barbaric around here," Carla commented, her arms crossed near Wendy.

"Aww, I think it's cute," Wendy said with a smile.

"Hmph." Carla sighed, looking at Happy. "I suppose there's nothing to be done. I wonder why in the world everyone was acting so weird yesterday though. That's really what started it all…"

"I don't know," Wendy said. "But I'm sure whoever it was had a lot of fun."

"Hmph," was all Carla said as Happy approached with a fish.

"I still say it's not manly to fuck both my sisters," Elfman grumbled.

"I say it's not manly to walk in on your sisters when they're fucking their man," Mira said with a smirk.

"No wonder he looks a little extra beat-up today…" Gajeel whispered to Laxus, who nodded sagely.

"It would've been manly if you joined," Macao called from the corner, earning a wolf-whistle from Wakaba.

"THEY'RE MY SISTERS!" Elfman yelled as he punched both of them through a wall.

And the guild erupted into another brawl, nobody noticing as Juvia climbed out of the hole and headed toward Fairy Hills, dragging an unconscious Gray behind her.

"All this talk about sex has me hot and bothered," Lucy said, feeling her panties getting wet. "I guess it's time to summon a few spirits again." She headed to her apartment.

"Hey Natsu," Erza said. "We need a new house."

"What? What's wrong with the one we have?"

"It's too small!" All four girls said together.

Natsu sweat-dropped. "Well, when I built it, it was only me and Happy…"

"Well, now it's all of us. So we're getting a new one. We should have enough jewels between the 5 of us."

Natsu sighed. "Alright, let's go find a place."

So they all headed out to Magnolia to find their dream house.

 **~~~~~~Much Later at Fairy Hills~~~~~~**

Wendy Marvell sighed contentedly as her head hit the pillow. Now that she knew Natsu-nii could have multiple mates, she could start to think of him as something different than a brother without feeling guilty about it. And in 4 more years, she would make sure that his harem expanded to 5.

Those were her last thoughts before she drifted off to dreamland.

~END~

* * *

**So how was it? Drop a review if you liked. Or didn't like. Hell, if you really want to, you Lucy fans can drop another "wah" review about how terrible of a person I am for not shipping NaLu. I cry in my bed for hours every time I get one of those (sarcasm). But, in all seriousness, every time I see one of those it just increases my disdain for the NaLu ship. (Though it still doesn't come close to my absolute abhorrence of the Jerza ship). So fire away!

Ciao.**


End file.
